


你丢的是这个爸爸吗？

by 林又冷lela (lelauna000)



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: Bottom! Jongkook, Jongkook is a single father, M/M, Shootdori 2020 period, Top! Sechan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-23 15:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelauna000/pseuds/%E6%9E%97%E5%8F%88%E5%86%B7lela
Summary: 梁世灿做幼师这么多年，还是第一次见到这么让人费神的父子。比起小孩，他更放不下那个第一次身为人父的单亲爸爸。
Relationships: Kim Jong Kook/ Yang Se Chan
Kudos: 3





	你丢的是这个爸爸吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 世灿攻，钟国未婚设定，2020小射手出现。志源呐对不起。

#  
春天新学期一开始，附近街上就出现了大规模游行活动，园里出了不少保护学生的措施，原本的园规改成下午两点就全园放学，梁世灿一身轻松的收拾好包就离开了大门口。  
笑还没到嘴边，门口站着个背着个比自己个头还大的背包的孩子，在街道正中央左摇右晃。  
“呀呀呀呀！！那边那个小孩！！”  
梁世灿吓得门牙都差点脱落，赶紧把那孩子从马路上拖了回来。  
“你在干嘛呢！这样很危险的，不能自己一个人走到马路上哦？”  
留着栗子头的小男生被他这么一拉怕是吓坏了，缩着手臂要把手从梁世灿手中抽开，两只眼睛慢慢涨红，水汪汪的盯着梁世灿。  
他赶紧松开孩子的手，摸摸他被风刮得发凉的脸安慰他：“没事了没事了，不怪你哦，下次注意就好了。”  
男孩也就一米来高，看样子是园里的大班学生。梁世灿做大班老师有几个年头了，似乎没见过这个孩子。  
不管说什么这男孩都没什么反应，梁世灿往周围看了一眼，试探性抓住男孩的手。  
“你妈妈呢，还没来接你吗？”  
一般孩子听见“妈妈”都会有点回应，可这个孩子什么话也不说，瘪着嘴红了眼睛。  
“那你爸爸呢？你有你爸爸妈妈的电话吗？”梁世灿不敢就这么丢下这孩子，好几次摸着他脑袋让他放松，“没关系，我是你学校的老师，叫梁世灿。我帮你找爸爸妈妈，你叫什么名字呀？”  
“……金志源。”男孩总算松了口，低低抽了口气。  
“志源呐，今天是爸爸来接志源回去吗？”  
金志源点点头，往街上看了一眼。  
梁世灿猜这孩子的父亲十有八九是忘了从今天开始提前放学的新规了，金志源那巨大的书包上还没有个家长姓名电话，他倒也不是没见过这么迷糊的家长。  
“我知道了，志源爸爸肯定是走丢了，要不要和我一起去找？”  
爸爸是不太称职，小孩倒好说话，嗯嗯两声抓紧了梁世灿的手。  
快到活动时间，街上准备游行的人多了起来，梁世灿一边打量着金志源的脸一边和街上所有男性做对比，拉着小孩就往陌生人面前瞎问。  
“请问你见过这小孩的父亲吗？”  
被这么问到的人几乎都一个表情，一脸迷惑的把梁世灿赶走。  
“志源呐，你看那个是你爸爸吗？”  
金志源也一个劲的摇头，看上去兴致也不是很高，似乎和爸爸关系不那么亲近。  
“那个留胡子的矮个大叔呢？”  
“那个打电话的人呢？”  
“戴眼镜的那个叔叔呢？”  
“那边拎着袋子的高个子呢？”  
找了半天，唯独今天人特别多，梁世灿被这人流弄得头大，小孩子也快没体力了。  
“志源呐！”  
终于有人透过人群大喊了金志源的名字，梁世灿转头往街上的方向望去。  
有个穿着一身黑衣黑裤黑大衣的男人急匆匆往幼稚园门口这边跑来，焦急的声音过于清亮，都不像是个孩子的父亲。  
“那边那个黄毛大叔呢？”  
金志源的表情终于有了变化，双手抓着梁世灿的手往他身后躲。  
那穿得像个黑社会的黄毛大叔已经快到眼前，梁世灿才看出来两个人长得有些相似，特别是单眼皮。  
“志源呐，你丢的是这个爸爸吗？”  
“你这混账把志源放开！！”  
哇哦，这个爸爸的拳头还真是黑社会。  
梁世灿两眼一黑，人事不省。

#  
“是世灿老师！”  
梁世灿目前还只有平时的一半视线，那也足够看清是金志源从房内一路小跑来玄关，他蹲下身一把抱起金志源举高。  
“呀，臭小子心情很好啊，今天爸爸没丢吧？”  
“嘻嘻，今天也走丢了。”  
金钟国靠在门口，一脸别扭的别过脸，耳根红红的。  
原来这人原本就这么穿衣服，黑得真彻底。梁世灿粗略打量了下金钟国全身，要不是这男人长得英俊又很干净，他被揍晕后醒来的第一时间就会报警。  
他醒来后先是从园长那接到了园长代替金钟国说的道歉，然后被光荣任命了这个学期金志源家的家庭访问老师，仔细看了金志源的简历才知道，这个孩子是这学期新来的插班生。  
而且，他没有母亲。  
“那个……上次没弄清楚就打了你，真对不起。”  
金钟国回避着梁世灿的视线，动作生硬的把茶水放到梁世灿跟前，看着在梁世灿怀里玩着魔尺的金志源，心里不是滋味。  
“没关系，医生说马上就能消肿了。”  
实际上梁世灿一想到金钟国那天冲过来的场面就浑身一颤，最后看到的是金钟国手指关节上的疤痕，要不是在档案上看到金志源父亲是做事业的，他肯定会认为这人是个专业拳击手。  
“志源呐，到屋内去吧，爸爸和老师聊会天。”金钟国已经尽可能放松语气了，金志源还是一脸不情愿，伸手扒住了梁世灿的衣服口袋。  
梁世灿见金钟国的表情变得更黯淡，赶紧出面圆场。  
“爸爸会生气的，志源先自己玩哦，等会老师教你怎么拼这个。”  
“那说好了！不教我就不许走哦。”  
看着金志源开开心心的进房间的背影，金钟国叹了好大声气，向梁世灿投向羡慕的眼神。  
“我不是故意迟到的，最近公司里事情有点多，劳您费心了。”  
“我应该做的，但您还是要按时来接孩子啊，像志源这种情况，是要您多费点心思关爱的。”  
金钟国知道梁世灿指的是单亲家庭的问题，这个老师只是没有直接提出来。  
“志源被他的生母抛弃了，三岁时才被送到我这来。”他也不回避这个问题，这些事情尽快向老师说明清楚对谁都好，“不过，我也不是志源的生父，您也看到了，我和志源不算亲的。”  
“您不是志源父亲吗？”  
梁世灿看他们俩还挺相似，还以为金钟国只是和妻子离婚了。  
金钟国摇摇头：“志源生父是我的前男友。”  
嘴里的茶忽然就不香了，梁世灿脑子一时间没转过来，可能是因为自己太笨了吧，他竟然听不懂金钟国的话。  
“……嗯？”  
“就是有这么个人，以前和我有点关系，后来跟别的女人婚外情，生下志源就丢给我了。”  
身旁的男人把一台狗血剧说得云淡风轻，梁世灿听得把嘴里的茶哗啦流回杯子里。  
金钟国都习惯了别人听这故事时的表情，梁世灿慌慌张张的擦擦嘴，不知道金志源家里还有这么苦大仇深的背景。  
“对不起对不起，我不是有意的，不是，我不知道您家里……”  
梁世灿的过度反应实在可爱得令人发笑，金钟国一笑，把梁世灿震撼得话都说不出。  
原来这大叔会笑，还笑得挺帅的。  
“我没事，但志源也长大了，自从知道自己没有妈妈后就很讨厌我了。”  
“嗯，孩子肯定以为您在骗他吧……”  
比起狗血剧，梁世灿其实对金钟国是gay的过去更为震惊，这么好的男人娶了哪个女人都是白瞎，简直是便宜了那个渣男。  
和金钟国聊着聊着话题就深入了不少，再去看金志源时孩子已经忍不住困意睡着了。金钟国把被子给金志源盖好，在他额头上轻吻，才轻手轻脚关上了门。  
“明天醒来肯定又跟您发脾气了，”梁世灿轻笑，模仿起金志源的语气，“世灿老师怎么跑了，说了要教我拼尺子的！”  
“让他自己琢磨去吧。”  
金钟国也放松下来应对梁世灿，这老师还是挺亲切的，又心善又活泼，和金志源相似的顺毛栗子头显得还有些可爱，更厉害的是会哄孩子开心。  
“那钟国先生，我先走了，下周开始要记得准时来接志源啊。”  
梁世灿已经穿好鞋要离开，金钟国却没立刻回应，他一个多年做幼师的一眼就看出金钟国还有话要说。  
“还有什么事吗？”  
金钟国眼神犹豫了下，也没想到自己的表情会那么好看懂。  
“那个……我想问下您是怎么……讨孩子开心的，可以教教我吗？”  
看上去非常大男人的金钟国忽然间发出了娇弱的声线，语气非常别扭的小声求助，紧张得双眼不停眨动。梁世灿不知怎的就看出他是在撒娇，愣在原地被眼前神奇的光景惊得左眼重见光明。  
“不、不行吗……？”  
哇哦。  
眼睛是好了，这次轮到心脏出问题了。

#  
脚下一滑，失去平衡的身体啪唧一声脸先着地的倒在草地上，金志源被摔倒的声音吓到，懵着张脸抬起头，盯着骨碌碌滚远的足球。  
“你这笨蛋，都说了让你换双鞋。”  
金钟国无奈笑着，赶紧跑上前去。他按梁世灿的指导给金志源换了合适他身高的书包，贴上自己的联系方式，还随身备了块手帕，金钟国拎着金志源的腋下让他站起来，把他脸上的泥水擦干净。  
“身上都湿了，先回去洗澡吧？”  
“……还再玩一会。”  
“最后五分钟哦。”  
他揉了揉金志源的头发，被金志源回给一个腼腆的笑意。总算是找到金志源感兴趣的东西，金钟国也不知是好是坏，总之是听了梁世灿的建议无条件陪他玩，在小区仅有的小草地上做最简单的足球运动。  
金志源好久没对他笑过了，金钟国踢着踢着球都有些想哭了，看着孩子一身活力跑来跑去的样子就胸口热热的，早该要多空出时间陪陪他的。  
“志源呐，还没回家啊？”  
路过的声音一听就知道是梁世灿，金志源丢下足球头也不回的跑了过去。  
“世灿老师！世灿老师拿着的是好吃的吗？”  
“你也鼻子太灵了，给你和你爸带了点水果。”梁世灿蹲下身，把手里提着的袋子给了金志源，“要和爸爸分着吃哦，你爸是不是最喜欢吃水果了？”  
金钟国收好足球，和梁世灿眼神接触。  
金志源回头看了眼金钟国，摇摇头：“爸爸只喜欢吃鸡胸肉。”  
“呀！我也会吃其他东西的……”  
不管金钟国说得委屈，梁世灿只顾着爆笑，把金志源的头毛揉得更乱：“那志源不能像爸爸那样挑食啊，不然也会变成浩克的。”  
“浩克有什么不好的。”金钟国嘀嘀咕咕的小声反驳，一脸怨念的瞪了眼梁世灿。  
“小孩子嘛，都喜欢iron man。”  
梁世灿笑得把上牙龈都露给金钟国看，金钟国无语凝噎。随后梁世灿拉起金志源的手，孩子拿到吃的后就乖乖准备回家了。  
“这个。”金志源伸长了手，费力把袋子举起来凑到金钟国手上。  
金钟国理所当然的以为他是要让人帮忙拿袋子，伸手去拿时却被一把抓紧了手指。  
金志源仰着脑袋，和金钟国的眼神交汇一瞬，又把头扭向梁世灿。  
“世灿老师，吃鸡胸肉就能变成浩克吗？”他拉着两个人的手，浑身是泥，却笑得最是开心，“那我也想试试。”  
“哈哈哈，那不行，你还太小了。”  
梁世灿瞥了眼金钟国的表情，果然把半张脸都缩在高领外套里开心得要命，目睹这个比孩子还容易懂的男人这幅样子，梁世灿憋笑把脸都憋变形了。  
“哪有小孩会最喜欢绿巨人的啊，志源不怕吗？”  
“有点怕。”说着，他左手捏紧金钟国的手指，对着梁世灿挤眼一笑。  
梁世灿和金钟国住在一个小区里，都是为了方便照顾孩子才搬来的，他把金钟国和金志源送到他们家楼下，自然松开了金志源的手。  
“今天也谢谢你特地过来照顾志源了，世灿先生上去再聊会吗？”  
金钟国注意到梁世灿已经两手插兜，似乎是不打算再上门问候了。  
“啊……我就不上去了，要回去做晚饭……”  
“来我家吃吧，正好把水果洗了，志源也想跟你多待会呢。”  
他还没推脱完就被金钟国打断，梁世灿收起笑容，神色严肃的看向金钟国。  
金钟国一愣，马上反应过来的轻推金志源的背。  
“志源呐，你先去开门按电梯。”  
等金志源离开视线范围，梁世灿才松了口气，金钟国也跟着紧张，他还是第一次看到这幼师这么正经的表情。  
“怎么了，有什么问题吗？”  
梁世灿习惯性的笑了笑，摆摆手让他安心：“不是志源的问题，是我的问题。”  
“世灿先生怎么了吗，有急事？”  
“钟国先生还是小心一点为好，我担心……我到这来可能不完全是为了志源。”  
陪金志源踢了一段时间的足球，梁世灿也有点喜欢上这项运动了，看着金钟国和金志源渐渐关系好起来，他应该是最该感到欣慰的那个。  
“那是什么意思？”  
但眼前这个毫无防备心的男人成了唯一的顾忌，总是无意识的在他面前露出因为一个非亲生的孩子而苦恼、悲伤、快乐或幸福的各色神情，每次放学时乱着刘海飞奔着跑来对自己亲切一笑，以及记忆里男人曾说过的性取向，不知何时成了无形的隔阂。  
“我也是gay，钟国先生。”

#  
门口唰唰响了两声，李正元最先发现教室门口的黄毛大叔，因为发色和体型过于新奇而叫来了一堆朋友。  
“看那个躲在门后的大叔，身材好好哦。”  
“是哦，像健美选手一样。”  
“是谁的爸爸啊？”  
梁世灿过了一会才发现聚在一起的孩子们，放下金志源新给的拼魔方的大难题，看向从刚才开始就动静异常的门口。  
“谁的爸爸头发是黄色的啊？”  
黄色头发的爸爸还能有谁，虽说那男人的头发颜色也没有那么黄。梁世灿从地上起来，跑到门口和躲在门后的金钟国撞个正着。  
“您在这里做什么呢？”  
金钟国心虚的转转眼珠子：“我来送个午饭……听说你们下午是体育课，我想带孩子们玩玩……”  
真好懂。梁世灿不止一次想这么吐槽了，金钟国明显是怕直接进来会让自己尴尬，两人双双出柜后关系稍微变得有些暧昧，就因为金钟国有在刻意躲着梁世灿。  
梁世灿拿他没办法，金志源又是重点关注对象，不好拒绝他父亲的要求，于是拉开了门。  
“先进来吧。”  
十分钟前还小心翼翼聚成一团打量这个绿巨人一样的大叔的一群孩子，现在已经纷纷挂上了金钟国的胳膊，突然开张的水上乐园给梁世灿分担了不少事情。  
看那大哥被一群熊孩子玩得慌慌张张的，梁世灿都没办法把心思放在魔方上，偷偷给金钟国留下了不少屈辱影像。到了午餐时间他也马上没叫孩子们去准备，孩子们好不容易遇上个新玩具，就让他们玩玩好了。  
把最后一个孩子的口水巾也垫好，梁世灿一回头就看见在餐桌前仍旧着迷于魔方的金志源和在一旁用肌肉给孩子喂饭的金钟国，差点一口口水喷出来。  
黑社会带孩子哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。  
“这个是什么？”金志源翘起指头指向颜色陌生的食物块。  
“这个？”金钟国用勺子戳戳便当盒里的肉块，“给你做的鸡胸肉。”  
金志源不信，注意力一转移把魔方都放下了。  
“世灿老师说鸡胸肉很难吃的。”  
“你别什么都信世灿老师的，他脑子笨得很，智商那边完全倒塌了，我就能把鸡胸肉做好吃。”和梁世灿接触也不过两个月时间，金钟国就看穿了梁世灿贫瘠的知识水平，趁梁世灿不在，给自己孩子反向洗脑，“来，再试试好不好吃。”  
听信了金钟国的话，金志源乖乖张嘴吃饭，从金钟国手里抢下勺子自己扒拉起来。  
“嗯，世灿老师是骗人的。”  
满嘴还是没完全嚼碎的鸡肉，金志源对着金钟国眯眼笑了笑，金钟国笑得一脸满足的揉揉金志源的脑袋，梁世灿正好凑过来就见证了自己名声破裂的一幕。  
“钟国先生？”  
金钟国一抬头就看见梁世灿五官扩张着疯狂表达满脸困惑，睁大双眼用收缩的鼻孔生动表示“请问你有什么事吗”。  
下一秒金钟国被梁世灿的表情knock down倒在地上打滚，笑得眼泪汪汪才跟梁世灿道歉，嗓音都笑得失真，比跟孩子说话时还要细。  
“对不起嘛，开个玩笑。”  
“哦哦，玩笑？说我这边塌了？”  
梁世灿冷笑，在左脸上甩甩手，金钟国好不容易停下笑又倒在地上笑得豪放。  
好不容易把吃饱喝足后闹腾得不行的孩子们一个个送入寝室，梁世灿马不停蹄的去洗衣房检查金钟国的工作，因为刚才笑得太过大声的罪，那哥哥被他流放到了洗衣房，他推门进去时金钟国竟然都把口水巾洗完了。  
“才来？怎么做幼师的，效率这么低。”金钟国勾起嘴角一声嗤笑嘲笑梁世灿的动作迟缓，把甩干的衣物一件件拎出来。  
“出来出来，我来整理行了吧？”  
不得不说，金钟国做什么都做得好，到现在带孩子也是比自己略胜一筹了，撸着袖子做保洁的样子也毫无违和感。  
梁世灿把人推走就独自干活干得认真，把剩下的脏衣服放进空出来的洗衣机里，熟练的倒进洗衣粉调好模式和水温后放水，在狭小的洗衣室里动作奇特的转回身又来处理另一台洗衣机，从里面掏出洗好的衣物。  
“你干活还是很认真的嘛。”  
听到金钟国口风一转对自己进行称赞，梁世赞只得苦笑。  
“怎么说也是职业幼师，就擅长做保姆。”  
放完水后的洗衣机轰隆隆转着，金钟国翘着腿坐在靠近门口的椅子上，眼睛一刻不离梁世灿。  
这个孩子究竟是从哪来的信心和耐心做了这么久的幼师呢，明明有大把的时间精力去做更多有趣的事情，却只在照顾孩子上这么费劲心思。  
看他这模样，能干又通情达理，虽然有点笨笨的却意外的靠得住，肯定也很孝顺，在女生里人气一定很高，为什么会是个gay呢。  
金钟国忽然一笑，他自己也经常被这么问到，“为什么你偏偏是个gay呢”。  
他只是更擅长发现同性身上的闪光点罢了，又比一般的男性都对感情单纯又滥情，和他爱上的人都是男性没什么必然联系。  
“和你是不是gay没关系，我还是很高兴能认识你的。”  
沉默一会后，金钟国冷不丁的说了些和刚才的话题毫不相关的事。梁世灿呼吸一顿，装作不在意的笑笑，挽起袖子把衣服从洗衣机里拿出来。  
“世灿呐，把衣服给我吧，我去晾。”  
“哦，那谢谢……”梁世灿把衣服递过去的手一顿，意识到哪里有些不对劲的回过头对上金钟国笑盈盈的双眼，胸口一阵酥麻，一口伶牙俐齿顿时间全部报废，“……嗯？”  
“世灿呐？”  
哇哦，这哥真不给人留活路，人类笑起来能这么刺眼的吗。  
金钟国朝梁世灿伸着手，开玩笑上瘾的又唤了一遍梁世灿的小名还不够，对梁世灿迟钝的反应喜闻乐见的继续着捉弄，带着鼻音升了次调，发音模糊。  
“세차니?”  
梁世灿倒吸一口凉气，哆哆嗦嗦的把衣服收了回来，希望另一台还在运作中滚筒洗衣机发出的噪音能盖过自己的心跳声，情急之下把脑袋整个埋进滚筒洗衣机里，耳朵烧烫。  
“啊……拜托，别再耍我了……”  
洗衣机回给他的只有他求饶的回声。

#  
“我说了不能等他，你先把自己的事做好，一个评估都做了几个月了？！”  
梁世灿走出食堂，远远听到什么地方有喧闹声，听那声音似乎是金钟国的。  
最近金钟国似乎很闲的样子，一周五天里三天都来带孩子，梁世灿就知道那是他挤出时间来陪孩子们的，这男人就是拒绝不了孩子的请求。  
“少拿一点就算了，你能等客户能等？为什么不早点接应，你之前闲着干嘛去了！”  
他偷偷摸摸接近发声源，因为之前有说明过孩子们的活动区内不能使用手机，金钟国就站在走廊尽头的门口打电话。梁世灿还是头一回听见金钟国这么低沉的声音，比第一次见面时的暴怒声还恐怖。  
“钟国哥……”  
梁世灿只出了一点点声响，门边上的人猛地回头，蛇目里像闪着寒光，冷着张脸看向接近的梁世灿，反应快得就像只野兽一样。  
嗬啊啊。  
梁世灿以为自己要被生吞，被吓得差点一口气没喘上来，猛锤了下胸口才恢复呼吸。  
“……等会再跟你说。”  
金钟国挂断电话，见到是梁世灿后才表情缓和了些。  
“对不起，声音有点大了吧。”他先是道了歉，低头收起手机后抬头时又是一副柔和表情，反差之大把梁世灿惊的一愣一愣的。  
“没、没有，我是担心你……”  
“世灿老师世灿老师！钟国叔叔！河谦他肚子不舒服！”  
突然间李正元戴着口水巾一路跑过来，自从开始和金钟国一起踢球后跑得更是健步如飞。  
“是吗？河谦肚子痛？那老师带他去医务室，你先回去。”  
“但是……”李正元犹豫着，还没打算回去，“京周找不到她的睡衣了，世灿老师知道在哪吗？”  
梁世灿抬头和金钟国对视一眼，金钟国拿他没办法的拍拍他的后背。  
“好吧，因为是你。”  
“嘿嘿，那就拜托哥了，我先带河谦去看看医生。”  
金钟国来园里帮忙也有一段时间，和孩子们也都熟了起来，如果不是状态不好，几乎没有闲着的时候，身边总会粘着一两个小孩。  
直到某天，梁世灿看见了金钟国一脸厌世的望着天被一群孩子围绕的神奇场景，先是开玩笑给金钟国拍了张照，才后知后觉的发现金钟国根本没发现周围的孩子，分神得厉害。  
都到了午休时间，金钟国还靠墙坐着对天花板发呆。梁世灿早察觉到了金钟国的心不在焉，往金钟国脸上贴上买来的冰美式，金钟国被凉意惊到才缓过神。  
“有心事？”  
什么事都瞒不过他，金钟国认命的笑笑，接过咖啡喝了两口。  
“又有员工辞职了，”他长叹一声，又望向天花板发愁，伸手在自己脖子上抓了抓，“我真的有那么恐怖吗……”  
第一次见时是有蛮恐怖的，梁世灿现在想起金钟国那暴躁的样子，都能笑出来了。  
“哥也是因为太关心别人才凶的。”  
“不是，我只是在骂人，把人骂走了。”  
“那个人再多留一会就会看到哥是怎么心软的了。”  
这一点被梁世灿说中了，金钟国原本就是打算明天请那个员工吃顿饭的，他连包厢都订好了。  
“我都知道，哥不是对我很温柔吗，所以偶尔凶一点也没关系。”  
说实话，梁世灿是有点害怕金钟国做出冷淡的表情的，在那种锐利的眼神注视下好像不自觉的想要道歉。  
就在昨天，金钟国没能控制住表情，无意让梁世灿看到了自己办公时易怒的那面，他还以为梁世灿会因此变得畏惧自己。  
但果然梁世灿和别人不一样，绝不会因为他一次失误而改变对他的看法，这点就连金钟国自己都做不到。  
“……如果全世界都是你就好了。”  
“还是多一些像哥一样的人更安心吧？”梁世灿受不了被人夸赞，把话抛了回去，“那也不可能。长得帅身材好的男人倒是有，有钱还顾家，生活习惯好，当老总的惦记员工，还挺心细，哪里还有这种人啊。”  
一顺嘴就说多了，梁世灿趁机一口气吐着真心话，也是抓着这罕见机会安慰金钟国。  
“诶，真不知道怎么会有人竟然舍得甩掉这么好的男人。”  
梁世灿自己说完也得出了结论，自己果然是有点喜欢金钟国，这么个大好人谁能不喜欢，这样一个好男人还偏偏就对自己这种小角色这么上心。  
每次听到别人的赞赏，金钟国都不会太把话当真，唯独梁世灿，他的一切总是真诚得让人着迷。  
和曾经的那个男人一样，有着双尤其漂亮清澈的眼睛，即使这次也是骗局，金钟国也想去相信。但眼前的这双眼睛更懂人心，也更爱笑，把那个男人丢弃的一切当作是宝物，用尽一切温柔去保护。  
四十多年来活得比谁都坚强的人，第一次有了想被人保护的想法。  
……想住进那双眼里。  
“……怎么了？突然看着我？”  
金钟国撤开视线，心情复杂的挠挠发丝杂乱的后脑，脸颊上热热的。  
“你说得对，我应该要小心点的。”他的声音低了下去，朝着胸口收紧膝盖，脸埋进双膝之间，挡住了说话声，“一不小心……总是被吸住视线啊。”  
记起自己以前对金钟国的嘱告，梁世灿被金钟国这番话也弄得不好意思，颇为难堪的笑着想缓和气氛。  
“是吧，我还是很有魅力的。”  
不管什么时候他都能把自己逗笑，金钟国嗤笑出声。  
“魅力精世灿。”

#  
金钟国要出远门了，梁世灿还是从金志源那知道的，金志源说他终于要见到自己的妈妈了。  
梁世灿的第一反应是，金钟国的前男友回来了，来夺回金志源的合法抚养权。  
他的直觉一向很准，梁世灿注视着金志源的眼里逐渐敛去了笑意，下意识间把金志源搂紧怀里紧紧抱住。  
“怎么了？”金志源软着声音在耳边轻声问。  
梁世灿把他的身体抱紧了，胸腔里的器官躁动着四处响着回音，巨大的动静像要把胸口撕碎，害他差点发不出声。  
“……太好了，志源能见到妈妈了。”  
那天金钟国又来晚了，和平时的行动一样，跑进园内对着金志源呐喊，等孩子跑过来把他举高到怀里。  
金志源已经不会再抱怨金钟国，嘎嘎笑着被金钟国举起来，伸出小手在他脸上掐上一把。  
“你又走丢了吧！又让我和世灿老师等！”  
“谢谢你等我。”金钟国亲了口金志源的脸，把他放回地上，“跟世灿老师说再见，说明天见。”  
听他说明天还能见到，梁世灿暗自松了口气。  
金志源哒哒跑过来，拉着梁世灿的手让他蹲下，冷不防在他脸上回敬一个吻。  
“世灿老师再见。”  
梁世灿被亲的发懵，金志源以前从来不向别人做这么亲密的举动，估计是他爸爸教坏的，金钟国就很喜欢对着金志源的脸猛亲。  
他摸了摸脸上金志源的口水，都不知道自己嘴角都快咧到耳根，向这对父子大方展示自己的牙龈。  
“嗯，明天见。”  
这两个人真是要人命了。梁世灿摇着手送金钟国的车远去，收起手时才感受到掌心发麻。  
都怪金钟国这段时间变得越来越特殊的关照，他脑袋里尽是些不像样的想象，幻想着自己被金志源亲一口就算是被金钟国间接亲了脸颊。  
就算没有勇气向他们表达心意，梁世灿希望这样的日常能不再改变，直到两年后金志源毕业，他打算看情况要不要考个小学老师。  
可情况哪有可能一尘不变，金钟国离开时的表情里努力藏着的失落他可是看得一清二楚，也就能骗骗小孩子，梁世灿可不是小孩。  
“……你一定要做到这个份上吗？”  
通话的对方沉默着，不给回言就挂断了电话，金钟国把手机从耳侧挪开，看着屏幕上显示着的名字，事到如今还是会心痛。  
被欺骗过了感情和肉体，浪费大把的时间、精力、金钱，换来的唯一补偿便是这个男人的孩子。金钟国好不容易弄懂了要怎么逗这个孩子笑，怎么让这个孩子开心，忽然间又要被夺走他唯一的救赎。  
“爸爸。”  
才五岁大的孩子比同龄人成熟得多，可能比金钟国自己还要有眼力见，抱着足球从房间里出来，蹑手蹑脚把球滚到金钟国面前。  
金钟国扯开笑容，从沙发上弯下身揉弄金志源的脸，他竟然被一个小孩担心了。  
“我没事，别担心。”他捋顺了金志源睡成一团鸟窝的头发，实在忍不住在孩子面前叹了气，“你喜欢和我在一起吗？”  
“还、还行……”  
小孩子就是爱别扭，金钟国浅笑，看来自己总算是勉强过关了。  
“那我要是带你去妈妈家里住一段时间，你会难过吗？”  
金志源听不懂那么复杂的话，却看得懂爸爸难得一见的弱势。  
“那我以后还见得到世灿老师吗？”  
在金志源口中，他经常能听见这个名字，原本就有装可爱嫌疑的这个名字，被金志源用软乎乎的声色叫的更可爱了。  
“可能暂时见不到了。”  
“……为什么？”  
金志源楞楞地瞪着眼睛，在从未经受过的清冷氛围里红了眼圈。  
他害怕金志源又变回以前那个爱哭鬼，那都是他的错，不知道如何做好一个父亲，成天把三岁大的孩子丢给保姆养，下班回家后也对金志源的学校生活不管不问。  
金钟国有被金志源讨厌过，好不容易才让他喜欢上自己，若不是金志源的亲血缘的要求，他说什么也不会让这个孩子走。  
“你不是很想见到妈妈吗？”  
“但是，世灿老师……”  
小孩子的泪腺就是比成年人发达，没发育完全的眼睑装不下眼泪，泪珠子啪嗒啪嗒往外掉，金钟国都来不及擦。  
“对不起，志源呐……”  
他紧紧抱住金志源，再也没有比拥抱更能安慰金志源的方法了。金志源在他的怀里不吵不闹，只滴着眼泪，做不出那么残忍的决择。  
周五放假那天，金钟国准时来接金志源，提前得知要离开的孩子死死抓着梁世灿的裤腰，赌着脾气瞪着走近的金钟国。  
梁世灿摸摸金志源的脑袋，被他这异常举动弄得一头雾水：“志源呐，跟爸爸回去了。”  
金志源和金钟国打了赌，世灿老师肯定不舍得他走，于是主动站在了梁世灿那边，把选择权交给了世灿老师。  
“不要……爸爸要带我去见妈妈，就回不来了……”  
梁世灿心里咯噔一声响，大脑里空白一瞬。  
他不知道这天会来的这么快，除了给金钟国带孩子之外，他还什么都没来得及做。  
“是吗，志源和爸爸要走了啊。”他还暂时没收到金志源的离园手续，相信着事情还会有转机，却不知道自己的眼神动摇被金钟国看得一清二楚，“听爸爸的话，志源不想见到妈妈吗？”  
金志源抓紧了梁世灿的衣服，遭受到信任的世灿老师意料之外的背叛，红了眼睛哽咽起来。  
“世灿老师不是说，最喜欢志源和钟国叔叔的吗……”  
金钟国没藏住自己的笑声，赶紧轻咳两声掩饰笑意。  
梁世灿也没想到金志源也会背叛自己，愣了半秒红透了脸，绯色一直延续到脖子根。  
脖子肌肉不好使了，僵硬地转过头去看金钟国时，金钟国正捂着嘴偷笑。  
“不是……志源呐！不能随便说那种话，坏小子！”  
他确实对孩子们说过类似的话，但那也只是被逼问最喜欢哪个学生时随口答的，因为大家都很嫉妒世灿老师偏爱金志源。梁世灿不好向孩子们解释金志源家里是单亲家庭，便无奈随口应下。  
是啊是啊，我最喜欢志源和钟国叔叔了。  
那不是假话，梁世灿真的很喜欢金钟国，也很喜欢金志源，但要让他插足这对父子的生命，他还不觉得自己有那个能耐。  
光是远远望着他们在每个下午拉着手远去，梁世灿就足够知足了。  
那样风度翩翩又潇洒沉稳的男人，突然间拖家带口的出现，又突然说要走，好像他所到之处都不会留下痕迹，像阵风一样卷走沿路人的心，残忍还不自知。  
“我是怎么答应你的？就给爸爸一星期，我一定带你回来见世灿老师。”金钟国朝金志源蹲下，伸出小拇指向他约定，“我有骗过你吗？”  
在金钟国不断的劝说下，金志源总算松了手，恋恋不舍的抬头看了眼还在脸红的梁世灿。  
梁世灿只是不知道罢了，期望他能进入自己生命中的人，不止金志源一个。  
金钟国把金志源拉到了身边，长出了口气：“世灿呐，我们走了。”  
心跳声还没冷静下来，现实又让人强行面临离别。梁世灿动作僵硬的朝两个人摆摆手，就像是每个周末时那样欢迎他们再来。  
“走好……”  
又不是再也不能联系，没必要那么失落，梁世灿本知这浅显的道理，心里却空空的。  
金钟国点点头，要离开时又露出熟悉的犹豫神色。  
“对了，你……有男朋友吗？”  
梁世灿指了指自己胸口，被他这问题问得喉咙一紧。  
“没、没有啊……”  
金钟国的脸飞速接近，梁世灿左脸上被什么软软的东西碰了一下，嘬的一声。他都没来得及反应，迅速撤离开的金钟国已经是脸上红了一片。  
“我马上回来，”金钟国咳嗽一声，只有重要时刻才能镇静心情不乱视线，眼睛都睁大了，语气比任何时候都坚定，“你千万别走啊。”  
已经撑不下去了，脸上烫得都能烧水，金钟国抿住了嘴，转身到最后视线也停留在梁世灿脸上，才牵起金志源递来的手往街边停靠的车走去。  
那是迷恋吗，梁世灿突然间不懂金钟国的表情了，傻傻捂上自己已经滚烫的左脸，一个人站在门口发呆看着那对父子远去。  
……为什么要做这么残忍的事。  
比起默不作声的离开，梁世灿讨厌誓言，也受不了这么矫情的告别，但偏偏就是期待着被金钟国亲吻的这一幕，等他离开后才听见心脏巨响声响彻耳畔。  
他好久没有过恋爱的感情了，恋慕的对象也迷恋着自己，没有比这更让人幸福的事了。  
别说不让他走，让梁世灿等到70岁他都愿意。

#  
“嘿。”金钟国伸手抠住了梁世灿腰上的肉。  
“啊啊！”  
被偷袭的人痛呼着捂住腰，这熟悉的怪力只能是金钟国了。  
梁世灿疼得眼泪汪汪，一段时间不见金钟国，气色看着还挺不错，亏他还每天想着金钟国想得失眠，这哥哥竟然一点都没事。  
整整两周没见到活的金钟国，梁世灿胸膛里一阵翻涌，身上又痛又恨。孩子们都在午睡，他还不能大声喧哗，憋着一口气冲上去用上两只手抓住金钟国的脸。  
“你这哥还说一星期？！都两周了，两周了！”  
金钟国尖声笑着，也不抵御梁世灿的还击，每次看他被自己的恶作剧急得涨红脸都是极致享受。  
鼻尖碰上梁世灿的鼻梁，见他还在逼近，金钟国不自觉别开脸，梁世灿的吻错失机会落在了金钟国脖颈上。  
“世灿老师！我也要我也要！”  
从金钟国后面突然又蹦出个小的，梁世灿当场被吓成爱德华·蒙克名画，差点就被他目击自己强吻金钟国。  
没办法，只好把这当作是见面礼，他蹲下来给金志源脸上也亲了一口。  
把金志源安顿好了，往床上睡意模糊的金志源额头上摸了摸，金志源笑眯眯的喊了他一声“世灿老师”，梁世灿才感觉到他是真的回来了，心里顿时暖暖的。  
“事情解决了？”  
梁世灿把金钟国领出园区，在门口随处找了个花坛坐下。  
“没有什么是这个解决不了的。”  
金钟国在胸前比了个money的手势，梁世灿佩服之下大笑着点点连头。  
笑过之后，梁世灿笑不出来了，能看见再看见金志源在午休室里安稳的样子，他就满足得鼻头发酸。金钟国也在这里，说话就做到，马上就回来了，装着他的视野里忽地蒙上层雾气。  
“呀，哭什么，都说了马上回来了，我还能骗你？”  
梁世灿赶紧瞪大眼睛仰望天空，趁东西还没掉出来赶紧撑住。  
“哥，我沙子里进眼睛了。”  
“噗哈哈哈说什么胡话！”  
这孩子还是那么感性，还总要装作不易动情。金钟国看了眼四周无人，朝梁世灿凑过身，一只手扳过梁世灿的脸，这孩子的脸颊肉还是这么好捏，又白又软。  
这次准确无误的，在他嘴唇上烙上自己的温度，只短暂停留。  
一股厚厚的美咖味，看来最近压力不小。  
梁世灿原地呆愣，手指颤抖的捂住嘴唇，瞳孔地震的四处望了一眼。  
“要要要是让孩子们看到怎么办！”  
“不是都在睡觉吗，你检查过了的。”  
金钟国拍拍梁世灿的大腿让他冷静，翘腿坐在花坛上大口呼吸自己国家的新鲜空气，他再也不想大老远跑去美国，就为了见那个老不死的男人一眼，还要带上金志源去活受罪。  
年轻时他为了那个男人疯狂过，激情褪去后的冷漠比厕所读物里写的七年痒还可怕。金钟国还清楚记得那个男人光明正大的把女人带回家做的那天，那时的自己竟然还想去相信那个男人，尽管一次次被背叛也坚信男人不会舍弃两个人的姻缘。  
是他想错了，不是每个人都是仁慈的，那个男人也称不上恶魔，不过是一时被欲望冲昏了头脑。  
“世灿呐，”他叫了声身边还在战战兢兢的人，回来后才能放开了嗓子说话，“我和那个人结束了。”  
“那个人？”问完他就猜到，金钟国说的是金志源的生父。  
金钟国朝他歪过头，一段时间没打理的刘海搭在眼前，遮了半只右眼。  
“嗯，我该物色下一个了。”  
他回国的飞机上做了场梦，梦见两年后自己又领养了个女孩，他在屋子里带着两个孩子玩过家家时，梁世灿叫着他们的名字，端着一大碟饭菜从厨房里走了出来。  
在遇见梁世灿之前，金钟国一直都是保守型角色，从不会主动出击。  
但光是按捺不住去主动亲吻他，都已经是第二次了。  
如果梦里的日常能变成他的现实，金钟国会采取更强硬的手段把梁世灿拉到自己的生活轨迹里，让他再也逃脱不能。  
梁世灿从金钟国眼神里看出了点危险色彩，被这哥哥这么直勾勾的盯着，实在是对心脏不好。  
“你知道我为什么对那个人念念不忘的吗，世灿呐。”  
“嗯……应该长得很帅吧，还有钱，对哥好。”  
老套的想法。金钟国轻笑：“长得一般吧，以前也没钱。”  
回忆里的旧恋人曾经没什么显眼的长处，光有一身拼劲，有着明确热爱的事物，在热恋时即使再如何贫穷，也曾把他当作是最热爱之一。  
“但他以前真的对我很好。”  
他不渴望物质上的满足，记忆里恋人真正的温柔仅用牵手和亲吻时的温度就能概括。  
“后来就不一样了，他事业一做大就抛弃我了。房子大了有什么用，每天回家都冷冰冰的。”  
梁世灿还是第一次听金钟国提起以前的事，谈的事无巨细，他其实不太愿意见到金钟国为了过去而伤感的表情，那不适合这个男人。  
“人怎么能这么善变呢……我以为他带我去美国是为了向我求婚，结果把家里弄得全是白人女人的骚臭味。”  
从那时开始，金钟国变得讨厌女性了。  
“志源是他跟一个日本女人生的，那个女人根本就不想生。你知道志源被丢给我的时候，一个三岁大的孩子，在我手上像纸一样轻。”  
金钟国至少想让这个孩子能从那个男人的折磨中逃脱，便带着金志源逃回了韩国，却不知不觉的沉浸在自己的事业里，差点活成自己最厌恶的人的模样。  
“如果我再对志源好一点……”  
他的童年还会更开心一点。如果他遇到的不是自己，也不用承受没有母亲的痛苦。  
抚养权争抢到最后，金钟国差点就放了手。但金志源最后的选择是跟着他回韩国，金钟国更觉得自己有那么渺小，一次次的被这个孩子原谅、被他拯救，他能做的只是抱着金志源哭得比这个孩子还难看。  
眼前的地面上盖上一片阴影，金钟国抬起头，低头太久后的脖子酸痛。  
是梁世灿，逆着阳光笔直站在自己跟前，简直像个救世主。  
比任何人都诚实，比任何人都坚毅，也比任何人都擅长假装阳光，在他面前的金钟国藏不住任何心事。  
“世灿呐……”  
是太阳光太强烈的错，或者是睫毛掉进了眼睛里，刺痛着眼睛落下生理性的眼泪。  
梁世灿游刃有余的从口袋抽出手帕，给这四十多的老孩子擦掉眼泪，被金钟国闷哼着捂上脸躲开。  
“啧啧，还知道丢脸。”  
金钟国胡乱擦着脸，大声咳嗽两声装作无事发生，挡不住脸上的热度攀升。  
“午休要结束了，哥准备下体育课吧。”  
这哥哥看上去好像很无敌的样子，一卸下防备就比金志源还脆弱。梁世灿不怕死的在金钟国的鸟窝头上抓了两把，笑嘻嘻的打趣他：“回来了就好，不要再走丢了哦。”  
“废话，你当我是小孩……”  
他推开梁世灿的手，羞耻得都没力气还手。

#  
和大学同学的聚会毫不意外的持续到了深夜，梁世灿为了开车推掉了所有劝酒，车却被全昭旻一声不响的开走。夜里又突然下起大雨，他还没带伞，气得他在街边跳了一套exo的咆哮。  
从工作里脱出身来放松一下也不是坏事，至少今晚酒桌游戏玩得开心。这样调节着心态，梁世灿下血本打了个出租车回家，好在路上一点都不堵，马上就回到了家门口的刷卡机前。  
对了，钥匙，左口袋里的钥匙。  
“……嗯？”  
在右口袋吗？也没有。  
在裤口袋里？在包里？在帽子里？在袜子里？  
梁世灿站在刷卡机前呆若木鸡，用眼神对显示屏上的“02:45”进行质问。  
完了，钥匙忘在园里了，大凌晨的没人出入，保安室也没应答，钱包里最后1000元被用来打车回家，手机最后一格电就在刚刚消逝人间。  
金钟国被门铃声吵醒，怕把金志源也惊醒，赶紧下床去查看是哪个臭崽子大半夜扰人清梦。从屏幕里看到梁世灿一脸风尘仆仆乞丐样时他就清醒了，赶紧把人放了进来，提前把浴室衣服和毛巾准备好。  
还没完全清醒过来，金钟国给自己先灌了杯水，从厨房回房时便听见浴室里没了水声，迷迷糊糊挠着肚子往里面看了一眼。梁世灿已经冲了澡，穿上了金钟国大了近两个号的衣服，在用毛巾擦着脑袋。  
“你干嘛呢，这怎么擦得干，底下有吹风机……”  
“不能用吹风啊，万一把志源吵醒了怎么办。”  
梁世灿不依不挠的对着镜子暴力擦头，把头毛擦的竖起，金钟国噗嗤一声笑了。  
“呀，你这么擦头发怎么行。”他抓过梁世灿脑袋上被揉成一团的毛巾，音调拔高的抱怨，尾音也跟着拖长，“真是的——像个小孩子一样。”  
是在撒娇吧，这个声音。  
梁世灿也不躲开，金钟国带着金志源离开过一次后，他就更赖上这对父子了，多和他们在一起一分一秒都是珍贵。  
“看吧，像这样把头包住，水分很快就吸干了，再这么左右左右擦擦……”  
金钟国在跟前一刻不停的唠叨，梁世灿第一次没把他的絮絮叨叨听进去，只顾着记住金钟国的模样。  
男人就只穿着身黑色打底衣从床上爬起来，响应了他凌晨时的呼唤不由分说收留了他，提供浴室还提供毛巾和睡衣，服务亲切的隔着超近距离为他擦头发，甚至毫不遮掩的把事业线露给他看。  
……原来他脖子上有颗痣，好色。  
胸好大，肤色绝了。  
可能是太久没碰过男色，梁世灿咽着口水，没控制住喉咙里发出怪声。  
金钟国听见梁世灿身体里的声响，拉了一把梁世灿脑袋两侧多出来的毛巾角，把他拉近到眼前。  
“你看哪里呢。”  
没有责备梁世灿的意思，金钟国忽然被叫醒还有些迷糊，微眯着眼勾起唇角轻笑，微弱的湿热气息洒在梁世灿脸上。  
梁世灿慌神，这次想不到什么玩笑话逃出危机。  
“不是，我是没吃晚饭有点饿了，我看哥的肤色像巧克……”  
嘴上一热，眼前一暗一明，金钟国用比日常慵懒多了的神色挂着笑意望着他，舌尖舐过上唇。  
“饱点了吗？”  
事情发生的太快，连点温度都没留下。  
这哥哥总是这样，像玩弄人一样只会突袭，也完全不给他反应和回应的机会。  
该小心的人其实是梁世灿自己，这个男人太会勾引人了，几乎没个限度，估计是不知道“惹火上身”这个词。  
“……怎么可能。”  
梁世灿之前在哪听过那样的话，男人本都是夜间动物，一到夜里就释放本性，这句话果然是对的。  
夜还这么长，怎么可能就这么放过他。  
金钟国以为自己又在恶作剧上占了上风，想开口的瞬间被梁世灿堵上了嘴，期待中的回应和热烈不请自来，侵入他骚动已久的身体与内心深处。  
陌生而亲切的炽热席卷口腔，直率表达着忍耐已久的欲火，舔舐他右边门牙上的小缺口。金钟国被情欲浪潮推着走，主动挽上了梁世灿的脖颈，吻到动情时揪住了他后脑炸开的碎发，毛巾滑落在沐浴后残留在地上的水圈里。  
凌晨是个发情不考虑后果的特殊时期，被男人身上奇特的清淡体香味牵引着，梁世灿深入探索金钟国的身体，出浴后微凉的手掌爬进他单薄的衣物内侧，摩挲金钟国紧致的腰侧与脊背连接处的皮肤。  
“嗯……”  
意外的凉意袭入身体，金钟国眉头一动，身体自动挺起了腰。他偏开角度吸吮梁世灿味道干净的嘴唇，没有烟草香，也没有酒精味，只能尝出梁世灿刚刚用他的薄荷味牙膏刷了牙。  
梁世灿被金钟国身上的味道熏得意识模糊，本能在越深的夜里逐渐显现，对金钟国唯一的一点畏惧心也随之消散，身体用力推着金钟国平时像尊石佛一样的身体，早就酥软的身体被轻松摁上了墙壁，厚实的脊背撞在墙上闷响一声。  
他顺势抚摸上金钟国的一侧大腿，手指尖从他身侧探到了大腿内侧，指腹按压进衣物，陷入皮肤，掐着这过于厚实的大腿稍稍抬起了些角度，恰好能让下身挤进金钟国的腿间。  
“啊、”  
被梁世灿嵌入身体，男人发热的器官隔着睡裤贴上会阴，金钟国无意识的叫出了声，从被接触到的地方顺着腰椎传上阵阵久违的热流。  
“哥轻点声……志源就在隔壁……”  
嘴唇贴上金钟国的脖颈，梁世灿从他的黑痣开始攻克，一路向上到耳垂，在他耳边轻声警告。  
“没事，快点……胸口那边……”  
男人的声线变得又轻又薄，低低在耳侧催着情，微热的吐息沾染上梁世灿皮肤上残留的一层水汽，渗入身体深处，在脑海里啪呲点燃了情欲的火星子。  
肢体碰撞，梁世灿的呼吸逐渐粗重，贪血般的在金钟国脖颈青筋上吮吸，身体服从着欲望的指令，对男人被挑拨到硬起的前胸施加力度。  
金钟国哼唧着昂起脑袋，后脑皮肤知觉麻木，体内烧着的热意如毒气扩散。他手掌紧贴上梁世灿的后背，拉扯他身上自己的衣物，摸索着从衣摆下进入，把梁世灿的啤酒肚当玩具揉。  
“你……唔，你真该减肥了，啊……”  
说着，句尾用浅笑声散开，松懈的牙关溢出动听的音律，大腿骚动着围上梁世灿的腰，被他用胯间挤压着顶开，各自坚硬的欲望相撞。  
金钟国湿热的吻再次进入唇间，梁世灿对他分量太大的身体无可奈何，再撼动不了他一丝一毫。环绕着梁世灿腰胯的大腿随腰肢扭动，殷勤的讨好他胯间的硬物。  
他探进了金钟国的睡裤里，拉到最紧的松紧带依然有进入的空间，抚过男人紧致的后腰皮肤，把他手感丰满的臀瓣在掌心里把玩，指节无意间滑进股缝间，触及到一片湿润。  
“哥，这是……”  
指尖刺入留有插入痕迹的穴内，从深处挤出一丝粘稠液体。金钟国叮咛着掐紧了梁世灿的腰肉，腰部以下兴奋的轻颤。  
“很正常吧……我都四十多了，没点性生活可不行。”  
他淡淡笑着，拉近了梁世灿的身体，舌尖轻扫过嘴唇，梁世灿再如何从这张嘴里吸取氧分，依旧是口干舌燥。  
“去床上做？”  
要是面对别人这般邀请，梁世灿也许直接就缴械了。  
金钟国不算是普通人，因为各种原因和一个五岁大的孩子独居着，将近十年没有固定的性伴侣，因此热情欢迎着他人的侵入，大敞开门，呼吸不畅的歪头倒在墙上，微阖双眼做出赤裸的邀请，浅浅喘着气。  
梁世灿精神懈怠时幻想了下他瞒着孩子自慰的场景，立刻下身充血。  
不该想这些的，想要这个男人的念头越来越膨胀，梁世灿却比任何时候都觉得自己是个罪人。  
他从金钟国身上离开，为金钟国把揉乱的衣物整理整齐。  
料想到这孩子没有这个胆量，金钟国从他腰侧抽出手，抬起手背挨上他发红的脸颊。  
“不是说还没饱吗。”  
梁世灿捏住了金钟国的手腕，被这个哥哥当作孩子爱抚更让人脸红。  
“已经撑了。”  
去床上做。这句话把梁世灿喊清醒了。  
上金钟国的床，和他发生关系，梁世灿认为这其中也许不需要前因，但要他承担的后果却又成千上万种。  
变成这个男人的伴侣，对金志源来说成为比老师更加亲密的存在，这对父子外向的温柔和不为人知的脾气都将是他的独属，“梁世灿”也将变成某个人的独一无二。  
他这辈子也许就贪这么一次了，冲动让他去亲吻金钟国，理智又按捺着他要脱缰的贪婪。  
“怎么了，愁眉苦脸的。”  
金钟国又被他苦恼的样子逗笑，双臂用力把梁世灿的脑袋拉到身上，他软乎乎的双下巴就靠在自己的肩膀上。  
梁世灿吐着气，在金钟国的安慰下找回了些神智。  
“……再给我两年吧，哥。”  
就两年，等金志源毕了业，梁世灿想去试试自己想做的事。  
不论结果如何，他都会承诺回到金钟国的身边，如今的自己在金钟国面前，才是真正的孩子。  
金钟国在梁世灿肩上蹭了蹭脑袋，有些失落的叹了声气，轻声撒着娇，音色沙哑中的情欲还未完全消退。  
“那我要饿死了……”  
“那就一年半。”  
“……给你一年。”

#  
显然的是，金钟国不是女人，和男人之间不需要婚姻契约，外表上看上去也完全不像是需要被人保护的类型。  
金钟国能理解梁世灿过于死板的爱情观，那孩子说什么都一定要对他负责，绝对不允许轻浮的恋爱，要谈就要认真谈。  
尤其是这个对象是金钟国，一个四十来岁的单亲爸爸，梁世灿不敢懈怠。  
若是真的被金钟国接纳，那他也许就是这个男人这一生的伴侣了。  
要和他一起看着金志源长大，再领个小女儿养成大闺女，还要照看金钟国不时复发的痛风，每天听他碎碎念直到两个人都变成老头子。  
那些美好的幻想终究还只是想象，梁世灿还没有自信去迎接，即使金钟国总是说不用他承担后果。  
如果一年后又落选，梁世灿就彻底死了当gagman的心，乖乖在家里当个全职主夫。  
金钟国家里的布局很独特，装修简洁，多是黑白灰三色，唯独金志源的游戏区和小房间颜色非常丰富，梁世灿一收拾就是小半天。  
“世灿老师——陪我踢球——”  
这孩子撒起娇来声音跟他爸爸一模一样，明明没有血缘关系，却很神奇的长相和声音都很相似，梁世灿一见到金志源眯眼笑的模样就能想起金钟国。  
“好——等一会哦，你帮我把客厅里的玩具收好，我打扫完厨房就陪你去。”  
没了金钟国那个足球狂，梁世灿最大的难题就是体育课和金志源的课外活动，把亲哥拉来帮忙也无济于事，没有人比金钟国更擅长将踢足球和带小孩结合起来了。  
金钟国又出远门了，去美国出差，不过这次没带走金志源。  
金志源听明白金钟国又要丢下自己，想起之前这个坏蛋爸爸只顾着工作的时期，一头栽进金钟国怀里，紧抱住他的腰不准他走。  
他这次要在LA待上十天，对于金志源来说又是一次煎熬，白天时看不出来什么异常，到了每晚在视频里见到爸爸时才会哭唧唧的。  
梁世灿也跟着煎熬，拖着快散架的身子跟梁世炯陪金志源到附近的公园玩球，被亲哥一刻不停的抱怨为什么要在休息日过来做幼师。  
“听说你傍上JKENT的老总了？”梁世炯专注在草地上除虫，踢不过金志源只好干些别的事，把准备好的野餐布铺好，“没听你说过原来这个足球小子就是他儿子啊。”  
“注意用词，是正常交往。”说完这话梁世灿自己都脸红，“也还没交往……还在看情况。”  
“那老板也真是心大，把儿子丢给你一个人管。”  
“志源很乖的，都不用我操心……”  
梁世灿也累的不行，有其父必有其子，金志源的体力不是闹着玩的，把两个体虚的成年人遛得倒在一边气喘吁吁，自己还在带球跑。  
真能跑，以后要是能当个足球选手就好了。  
“啧，你现在表情特别像个当妈妈的。”梁世炯看不惯梁世灿这幅恋爱中的表情，在野餐布上一屁股坐下，“真不知道那老板那里这么吸引你。”  
“志源呐，来吃午餐了——“  
这么叫着小孩子的声音更像个人妻了，梁世炯心情有些复杂。虽然知道弟弟是同性恋，对一个男人这么下心思可能还是第一次，还不是个一般人，是个单亲爸爸CEO。  
“没点人格魅力还能当老板吗。”  
梁世灿不太擅长跟哥哥提起恋爱话题，一说就耳朵热。  
金志源抱着足球兴冲冲跑了回来，先是扑倒了梁世炯，梁世灿看两个人打闹在一起还有些羡慕。  
“志源呐，你知道你爸爸去哪了吗？”梁世炯给金志源擦擦有些汗湿的背，一时兴起问问这个小不点关于他爸爸的事。  
“洛斯……洛斯安吉……”金志源皱皱眉，背不下来那么长的外国城市名字，“我爸走丢了。”  
收到金志源童真的回复，梁世炯被戳中笑点，笑得差点打翻野餐篮。  
不提还好，一提到爸爸金志源就心情低落，梁世灿趁着美国时间还不算太晚，给金钟国拨了通视频通话。视频里的男人穿着浴袍半裸出镜，在看到梁世炯也在场时哗啦一声盖上摄像头。  
等金钟国换了身衣服，两人才尴尬的互相打了招呼，梁世灿举着手机快尴尬死，不断露出苦笑。  
“志源好好听世灿老师的话啊，我就先挂了，今天好累……”  
“嗯，哥注意身体。”  
梁世炯坐在一旁看两个人通话，实在是没想到对方是个那么硬朗的男性，震惊之余把金志源的草莓馅饼也顺手吃了。  
“帅吧。”梁世灿收起手机，用无表情的脸向亲哥炫耀自己的对象。  
金钟国挂断了电话，河东勋才从房间角落里探出个头。  
“这小子就是哥的现男友啊，还挺嫩。”  
“你这混账赶着现在进来，让人误会了怎么办！！”金钟国朝着河东勋一个飞踢，把外套脱下来又换回睡衣。  
河东勋闪身躲避，捂嘴淫笑。  
“哦——在担心呢，怕人家吃醋——”  
“你还不给我出去？！”  
这语气和刚刚视频通话的那个人绝对不是一个人，男人真是都有两幅面孔。除此之外，河东勋又学到了一件事，只要枕头飞得够快，就能起到被石头砸到的效果。  
梁世灿在野餐垫上躺得四仰八叉，肚子上还趴着个小小金钟国睡着午觉，这么悠闲又无聊的日子可能没几天了。等金钟国回来，他就又要开始准备gagman试镜了。  
“哥，你觉得我真能通过吗。”  
梁世炯打了个嗝，和梁世灿并排躺下。  
“这么没自信，不像你啊，不愧对努力就好了，你男友也肯定不会勉强你的。”吃饱喝足后，自然到了聊心环节，梁世炯也好久没听梁世灿再提起gagman的事了，“实在选不上也就算了，幼师工资也不差，实在想做gag，现在买个小相机都能随时随地拍vlog了。”  
梁世灿肚子一阵，金志源哼哼着翻了个身。  
“……YouTuber？”  
梁世灿不得不承认他哥果然是个天才。

#  
到了约定时间，金钟国还没来接金志源，梁世灿收到的信息是起飞的航班晚点了一个小时，于是就在校门外陪金志源读故事书。  
“我爸爸是不是又走丢了，怎么还不来……”  
金志源听着听着都要睡着，一只手玩着连环画的书页边角，把纸张捏得变形。  
梁世灿拍拍金志源的脸：“你爸爸是个笨蛋，不认路的。”  
听见梁世灿这么说自己爸爸，金志源直起身子盯住梁世灿的脸。  
“那世灿爸爸呢。”  
世灿爸爸。  
爸爸。  
“……志源呐，这话不能乱叫的……”  
忽然被金志源这么称呼，一双闪亮亮的小眼睛眨巴着，叫着“爸爸”的嗓音又软又细。梁世灿心脏都快颤出毛病，不知道这孩子从哪学来这种恶作剧。  
“爸爸让我这么叫的啊，为什么不行？”  
昨晚这两人父子通话肯定有蹊跷，金志源原本就没有生母陪伴，对这方面没什么概念，看来以后要少玩些过家家了。  
“就算是你爸说的也不行，志源呐、”  
“你这么不想当我爸爸吗？”金志源一脸委屈打断梁世灿，双手吊在梁世灿胳膊上撒起娇来，“电视上演的只要亲嘴的就是夫妻啊，世灿爸爸和我爸爸不就亲嘴了吗？”  
——竟然被看见了！！！  
事实上从金钟国被推上墙那声响开始金志源就醒了，两个人都过于沉浸才没注意到。  
“呃哦……志源呐，不是的……呃啊啊……”  
这孩子侦查能力比金钟国还强悍，把梁世灿吓得话都不会说，圆也圆不回来。  
“那我还会有个妹妹嘛！”  
也是哦，在小孩子看来只要亲嘴就会生小孩，看来得早点开始考虑领养女孩的事了。  
“嗯……应该会有吧，你得问你爸爸……”  
“志源呐！”  
熟悉的声音传来，正好打断了这段诡异的对话，梁世灿抬头寻找着他的救兵，刚从LA落地的男人难得一见的穿上了亮色的卫衣，从街边下车，抱着外套兴奋小跑过来。  
相似的地点，相似的时间，下午两点半的阳光暖得正好，周围的一切事物都十分明晰。  
“——世灿呐！！”  
就像既视感，更像是他的幻想，比起初见时那天，男人用那一模一样焦急而兴奋的尖细嗓音多叫了一声他的名字。  
“……是钟国哥。”  
梁世灿下意识的念着，  
金钟国的身影从远方缓缓接近，以那哥的短跑速度，马上就能把自己撞飞。  
“志源呐！”他马上转身拉住还在颠着足球的金志源，“是你爸爸！爸爸走丢回来了！”  
“爸爸……”  
对于五岁多的孩子来说，十天是个非常漫长的过程，那可能占据了他生命中的百分之一。  
“爸爸！”  
金志源大喊着，眼睛一热又哭了出来。他手上一松，故事书落了地，书脊落在地上翻开至童话故事的结尾，正午的阳光下家人团聚的happy ending。孩子迈开步子，拼命往他那总不让自己安心的爸爸身上冲。  
金钟国朝金志源弯下身，跟他抱了个满怀，他比金志源还期待着重逢，兴奋的把金志源拎起来转了好几个圈才抱在臂弯里。  
“好小子，几天就变胖了，世灿爸爸给你喂了多少好吃的？”  
金志源已经哭得涕泪纵横，扒在金钟国怀里，像金钟国走之前那样死死扯着他的衣服。  
“好了好了，男孩子不要哭，好丑好丑。”金钟国无奈笑着，把手帕从口袋里拿出来，把金志源快吃进嘴里的鼻涕擦干净，“我回来了，对不起哦，路上又走丢了。”  
金志源抽泣几声停住眼泪，扯着手帕一角擤擤鼻子。  
“世灿爸爸都说你是笨蛋……”  
“是吗？”金钟国脑袋后仰，就猜到自己不在时梁世灿会说他的坏话，“世灿爸爸是那么说的？”  
金志源点点头肯定：“世灿爸爸是那么说的。”  
果然金志源是自己的孩子，让他这么叫世灿老师就乖乖照做了，金钟国都忍不住想快点看到梁世灿被金志源这么叫时的表情。  
刚刚还在门口的梁世灿忽然消失不见，金钟国看了一眼没有人影的门内。  
“你世灿爸爸呢？刚刚还在这啊？”  
“世灿爸爸……”金志源环视四周不见人影，地上只有翻开着的连环画，困惑的挠挠脑袋，“世灿爸爸也丢了……”  
话刚说完，梁世灿从旁边的小仓库里拿着什么东西匆忙跑了过来：“我才没丢！”  
砰地一声，彩带礼花炸开在半空，落了两人满脑袋彩纸，金钟国怔怔看着气喘吁吁的梁世灿，为金志源拨下头顶的纸片。  
“这是……”  
“怎么回来的这么早！不是说要迟一个小时，还打算给哥准备点什么……”  
金钟国无言，这孩子还是那么实诚，不用这么有仪式感也没关系的。  
都不需要了。他堵住梁世灿的话，在他唇角上印上结实的一吻。金志源超近距离的见到大人们之间的接吻，嘴巴张大得都能放个水煮蛋，小脸上飞速烧红。  
“我回来了。”  
面前的男人爽朗笑着，丝毫不害臊的又在他嘴上用手指擦了擦，日光底下清晰可见男人脸上浮现的淡淡绯色。  
是太阳太大吗，为什么会这么刺眼，左眼好像又要瞎了。  
“我们回家吧？”  
金钟国另一只手牵上梁世灿微微发颤的手腕，歪过头在金志源脸上一蹭。  
这一定是梦，但手腕上的温度实在太熟悉了。  
这个男人总是像个装甲坦克一样往他身上横冲直撞，他却偏偏爱上了金钟国的温柔，一大一小的两个人在曦光映照下开朗而调皮的神态自始至终，都是他见过的最坚毅的宝物。  
“……回去吧。”  
梁世灿转动手腕，牵住金钟国的左手，十指相扣，装完帅又不好意思的别过头。  
“爸爸——为什么爸爸总是会走丢？连我都不会迷路呢。”  
金志源还在抱怨金钟国频繁的迟到，在回到车上的路上不停的念叨。  
“是吗？”金钟国低笑，手臂抬了抬金志源的身体，“你丢的是哪个爸爸？”  
金志源眨眨眼，转头看了眼还在傻笑中的梁世灿，用手掌抹掉泪痕，皱起鼻子笑了。  
“两个都是。”  
-end-

“世灿爸爸，和爸爸。”  
“不对，志源呐，那是妈妈。”  
“你在教小孩子什么啊！梁世灿！！”


End file.
